impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomsk Spiral King
You fight in a circular arena where Atomsk lies immobile in the center. The camera will be locked faced towards him during this fight. Atomsk regular attack summons a line of tiny meteors in the direction of a player. When these tiny meteors land they deal aoe damage, as well as having a high chance to spawn an orb missile. Orb missiles do a full spin in either direction around the arena before vanishing. An additional tiny meteor will fall on a random player, this one however can't spawn an orb. A large star can appear from outside, slowly moving towards the boss. If it reaches Atomsk it refills 30% of his max energy and explodes into a supernova, dealing 1000 (Hard+ : 2000) damage and heavily knockbacking all players away from the boss. It has 225 health and you should destroy it, as if you don't do so very quickly he might cast Gravity flux or his ultimate on top of it for a deadly combination. You also have 3 allied sorcerers in this fight. They don't do anything besides constantly channeling to hinder the boss, and using mystic guard when they are in danger as Atomsk can damage and kill them. They have 6500 (Normal+ : 3750 (Hard+ : 3000)) health and can be targeted just like any other player by heals, resurrects and other positive effects. Don't take them for a dead weight as they provide great assistance through many ways as long as they are alive : * They prevent the boss from regenerating energy, he regenerates 3.33% energy per second for each sorcerer dead. Doesn't take effect during final phase. * They create a magic barrier during the last phase of Galaxy Crush, providing shelter. * Hard+ : They prevent the boss from reducing magic damage, he gains 9% magic resistance for each sorcerer dead. Doesn't take effect during final phase. Once Atomsk health goes below 20% he enters final phase : he wipes all 3 sorcerers, permanently removing them from the arena. His energy resets back to 0% and he will now only regenerate 2.5% energy per second. Finish him before he uses Collapse. Hard+ : If all sorcerers are dead once an ultimate ends, Atomsk will enter final phase. Moves Black Hole After a short delay, Atomsk summons a large black hole at a location. Black holes deal damage over time and suck players inside them with more force the closest they are to their center. Hitting the center of a black hole deals 1000 damage and instantly teleports at a random location. Black holes will also transform all projectiles too close to them into stellar orbs, projectiles include ranged players basic attacks or spells such has and more importantly the boss star missiles from Starwave. Stellar orbs slowly scatter in a random direction as the black hole dies, blue ones being faster than purple ones. They are however equally deadly and can easily kill careless players as they deal 1000 damage per second. Anomaly After a 2 second cast time, 3 black holes covering Atomsk are summoned after a short delay. Essentially restricts players to the outer sides of the arena if they don't want to get sucked in, which is a big problem for melee players, making it a high priority move to interrupt. Especially deadly if he happens to cast this right before his ultimate. Counterable Meteorshower After a 2 sec cast time, Atomsk summons a massive barrage of meteors covering the quarter of the arena in front of him. Each meteor deals 1000 (Hard+ : 1500) damage and applies a very short superior silence upon impact. Attempting to D this spell can be very dangerous since if you miss the timing the silence will get you chain hitted to death, and even if you do get it right enough meteors might keep falling after your D expires, killing you regardless. You should use your movement spell to get behind him. Counterable Spiral Nova Summons 6 energy beacons from the outside of the arena, they move and rotate towards the boss, catching players in their path. When they reach Atomsk he detonates them, dealing 1500 damage and knocking players caught airborne stunning them for 1 second. You can still D before the detonation. Stellar Wind Immediately starts tracing 3 fast trails of stellar fire from Atomsk through the whole arena. These trails are heavily curved, covering a lot of space. Stellar fire lasts for 3 seconds, deals 1000 damage per second, and superior silences players hit until they leave the fire. It won't reach you at all if you are in melee range of Atomsk. Starwave Atomsk leans forward and touches the ground with one hand. A barrage of star missiles is emitted from this hand. Star missiles do 500 damage and move slowly at first but accelerate after a bit of range traveled. If his hand touches you it can kill you under a second. Only these star missiles are considered to be projectiles from the boss, and as expected they will transform into stellar orbs upon coming across black holes. Starcrush After a short delay, Atomsk sends multiple electrical projectiles at players and at additional random spots. When they land they create a small stellar storm zone for a few seconds. Standing in a storm zone slows, superior silences, and deals 1000 damage per second. Also targets all sorcerers, making it a high priority spell to interrupt. Counterable Gravity flux After a medium delay, launches all players in the air, silencing and slowing them. Many slowly moving vortexes then appear on the ground, you have to reposition yourself to avoid landing on them 5 seconds later. If you land on them you take 2000 damage. Afterwards vortexes linger a bit, dealing 500 damage per second. He will not regenerate energy from dead sorcerers during that spell. Ultimate : Galaxy Crush Players cannot use D for the whole duration of the ultimate. Numerous large stellar orbs come crashing down from above and from the sides into the arena, dealing 1250 damage upon impact. They start spinning, slowly getting closer to Atomsk. These orbs deal 1500 damage per second to players in contact, you have to go through a safe spot in between them multiple times. After a few seconds Atomsk quickly absorbs the remaining stellar orbs before releasing an unavoidable stellar shockwave, dealing 1000 (Normal+ : 2000) damage and burning 25% of players hit max energy. The only way to dodge this attack is to take shelter inside a magic barrier, formed by living sorcerers around them during that phase. Collapse If Atomsk manages to wipe all sorcerers off of the arena, he overrides his next ultimate with this move. Engulfs the whole arena into nothingness, instantly disintegrating all players and ignoring any of their additional lives, game over. Category:Boss